In many types of business activities it is desirable to employ the use of a mailer unit which can be mailed by a sender to a recipient and which can be used by the recipient for transmission of material to the sender or to another person.
Many types of envelope structures have been created as a two-way mailer unit. However, many of such mailer units have been relatively difficult or expensive to produce. Some two-way mailer units have been structures which cannot reasonably be produced by automatically operating machines. Some mailer units cannot be produced effectively in series formation for separation into individual mailer units.
Some two-way mailer units have been difficult for the recipient to open and/or to place in condition for remailing.
Another problem exists in that most known two-way mailer units have required more than one sheet in construction and therefore require collating of a plurality of sheets.
Another problem in regard to two-way mailer devices is that many such mailer devices have not been attractive in appearance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a two-way mailer unit which is produced by use of a single piece of paperlike material. Therefore, collating of a plurality of sheets is not necessary.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a one-piece two-way mailer unit which can be produced, including the printing thereof, as a series of units in a web formation and then separated into individual units, and in which all production operations can be in-line operations performed by automatically operating machines.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a one-piece two-way mailer unit which can be easily and readily opened by a recipient and which can be easily and readily placed in condition for remailing.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a one-piece two-way mailer unit which is attractive in appearance and which can be produced at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.